Blue Eyed Beast
by CrazyIrishBitch23
Summary: A short song fic of Link when he is going through his transformation as a wolf. Song: Animal I Have Become. by: Three Days Grace


This is a song fic about Link when he goes through his transformation as a wolf hope you all like!

Blue Eyed Beast 

After the abduction of Illia and his other small friends Link pursued off across the bridge to Faron Woods were he hoped to encounter the bandits. He arrived at the other side of the bridge to discover a dark wall of some sort.

"_What this was never here before." _Thought Link.

The young man's thoughts were interrupted when a dark claw came snatching him pulling him towards the darkness. Link tried with all his strength to fight of the creature but it was no use he was no match. The weak and tired youth was then swallowed by the darkness.

Link then awoke finding himself inside the darkness confused as ever.

"_Where the hell am I?"_ Thought Link.

All of a sudden Link slouched over in pain. The pain was so horrendous he felt like his body was going to break.

"AAAHH what is happening to me?" yelled Link.

At that instant his clothing ripped off. Link's yelling could no longer be heard only a howl in plea.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

During his confusion Link was knocked out by a prowling shadow creature. The creature dragged him off to a hellish place. In the distance the Midna the Twilight Princess watched this scene take place.

"It begins now." Midna grinned.

Link's blue eyes opened, the surroundings appeared to be a prison cell.

"_Now what?" _Thought Link.

Out from the darkness Midna approached causing Link to growl in defense. He jumped at Midna but was yanked back by a chain.

"Hey calm down wolf, I was actually gonna help you escape." Smirked Midna.

Link still growling defensively stopped after hearing this his ears perking.

"That's what I thought." Laughed Midna.

Midna kept her word helping the wolf escape out into the darkened world of Hyrule, were they started to encounter shadow creatures.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

On there way to the tallest tower to be introduced by someone Midna knew, became a hard task. A shadow creature striked the blue eyed wolf causing his anger to arise. Link's animal instincts came over him as he pounced on his prey sinking his teeth into the sorry ass's neck causing it cry out. The intruder collapsed in defeat, as Link stood in front teeth bore blood trickling down on the sides of his mouth.

"_What the?" _Thought Link.

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

Link felt good after taking down one of those bastards. The rest of the way Link and Midna made it to their destination, the blue-eyed wolf showing no mercy the whole way. Link met Zelda the Princess of Hyrule, were he was told that he was the chosen one to rid the land of Twilight.

"They shall all go down." Link growled.

"Well Wolfie your adventure begins now!" said Midna.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

**Some reviews please. **


End file.
